Flowers and Warriors
by BreadQueen42
Summary: She leaves him suddenly, scared and somewhat confused. When she returns almost seven years later she brings along a new trio. What does this mean for the five of them? Story formerly by Samira Granger.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Nothing so far is really mine. Not the Harry Potter Universe, not the plot, and not the triplets; only a few of my words and ideas have been added. This story originally belonged to Samira Granger and I have adopted it. It has also been adopted by Debjunk with the permission of Samira Granger.

Flowers and Warriors

Prologue

Hermione quickly ran past a group of fourth year Ravenclaws while heading toward the front gates. She knew that she needed to get away from there as she heard faint shouting rapidly getting louder from somewhere behind her. As she got closer, Hermione waved her hand and the front gate began to open. When a flash of red hit the ground next to her, she picked up her pace until she finally arrived at the gate.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled at her as she dodged another Stunning spell. Running through the now open gate, she allowed it to slam shut behind her and promptly thrust her wand arm out into the space in front of her. When the Knight Bus arrived, she hastily boarded before the startled Stan Shunpike, in the middle of his pre-boarding speech, was able to see what - or who rather - was behind her.

"Destination Miss...?" he asked. Apparently his ability to speak properly had improved.

"Please, take me to, to Liverpool," she gasped out as she sat in one of the Bus' many seats. As the Knight Bus quickly pulled away from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was instantly jerked back in her seat and then finally allowed her tears to fall. As she placed her hand on her lower abdomen, she smiled faintly at the thought of what the future held in store for her. Her only regret was that she had told Harry about it before she was able to tell the father of her child. And with that final thought, she drifted off into an emotionally drained sleep.

0000000000

A few months later, Hermione found herself lying on her back as she screamed and swore loudly with such vulgar language as to make even the hardiest of sailors pale in terror and revulsion. "You're almost there, just a few more times," a man with spiky black hair said as he held Hermione's hand. After several strained groans and bouts of pushing, a loud cry sounded throughout the room. "That's it! You did it! Are you feeling alright?" the man asked as he looked at her with his ice blue eyes.

"No!" Hermione yelled as she pushed down again. "How would you feel in my position? You should try it really. Then you wouldn't ask such a daft bloody question! Idiot! I feel as though watermelons are trying to escape from my body!"

"Well it's no wonder that you feel that way dear," the midwife standing at the end of Hermione's bed said as she cleaned up the baby in her arms. "You have two other babies trying to make their way into the world." Hearing this, Hermione began to push again and again as she gave birth to two more children with the upstanding support of her elder cousin. After each of the babies were cleaned up, Hermione tiredly looked at all three of her children and took the two little boys into her arms while her cousin held her little girl. "Have you given any thought to the names for your children dear?" asked the midwife.

Looking down into the faces of her children as she decided upon their names, Hermione softly said, "Lucian, Sebastian, and Anthea." As she watched her two sons cuddle up toward her body, Hermione smiled softly and realized just how difficult it was going to be raising and supporting three children as well as herself. She knew that she needed to get a job and set up a stable home and income for the four of them. The problem was, though, who would hire a barely out of school, single, teenage mother? With that final thought, she allowed herself to drift off into the realm of dreams before her first full day of motherhood began.

_A/N: Hello! I have adopted this story from Samira Granger and am rewriting and continuing this story with permission. I hope you like it, whoever you are. Please review and let me know how you think it's going. Thanks and ta for now._


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Nothing so far is really mine. Not the Harry Potter Universe, not the plot, and not the triplets; only a few of my words and ideas have been added. This story originally belonged to Samira Granger and I have adopted it. It has also been adopted by Debjunk with the permission of Samira Granger.

Flowers and Warriors

Chapter One

"Lucian, get down here now please!" Hermione Granger yelled up the staircase of her cousin, Darius', home. "Your brother and sister and I are waiting for you. We're ready to leave for our new home and we absolutely cannot be late. Now hurry up please!"

"Here I am, Mummy!" a small voice said from behind her. Turning around, Hermione looked down into the dark eyes of her youngest son; they reminded her so much of his fathers eyes. "You thought we were going to be late again, didn't you?" Hermione shook her head and sighed as she watched her son snicker at her when he thought she wasn't looking. He really did remind her of his father at times.

"Alright darling," she announced as she held her hand out to Lucian, " it is time for us to get to Kings Cross Station and catch the Hogwarts Express." Walking out the front door, Hermione spotted Anthea and Sebastian speaking with Darius. She was going to miss her cousin, he had been such a godsend and was always there for her and her children. Heading toward the car, Hermione smiled to herself. Life hadn't been exactly easy for her, but she was triply blessed. She had three very spectacular children and wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. With them at her side, she felt as though she could conquer anything and everything. It was time for a new start for all four of them. "Sebastian! Anthea! It's time to leave. Next stop, Hogwarts!"

"Have a good time teaching Arithmancy to this generations batch of magical dunderheads, Hermione," Darius said as she hugged him goodbye, "and before you even think about mentioning it, yes, I do know that _he_ said that a lot. You've told me often enough that I should really remember that it breaks your heart every time that I do. Sorry about that." Giving Hermione a swift kiss on the cheek, Darius bent down and hugged his little cousins before herding them into the car. After helping to buckle the triplets in and closing the car door, he turned to Hermione, "Are you really sure that this is really what you want? I know that it's been nearly seven years, but _he _is there. You know that you could still stay here with me. I love you all."

Looking up into her cousin's eyes, Hermione allowed a soft sigh to escape her lips. "Honestly, I'm not sure if I am ready to do this or not, but it does need to be done sometime." Seeing the concerned look on Darius' face, Hermione glared. "I may not like it, but I am going to bear this, if not for myself, then for my children. We've been intruding upon your good manners and in your home for far too long. I need to do this. I need to make a life for myself and my children." Seeing the now downcast expression upon his face, Hermione relented and briefly hugged her cousin goodbye before getting into the drivers seat of the car. "Don't worry," she said as she started the car. "We'll be fine. If anything happens, or even if I just need some help, I'll let you know. I promise."

0000000000

Holding each son by the hand, Hermione attempted to stay balanced as she felt her daughter grasping onto her neck more tightly than she had been before that. "Anthea, darling," Hermione said as she drew closer to the gates of the school, "would you mind getting off Mummy's back for a little while?" Stopping so that Anthea could climb off of her back, Hermione heard her two sons bickering with each other. Looking down into the amber eyes of Sebastian and obsidian eyes of Lucian, Hermione told them to quit arguing over who got the top bunk. Knowing the headmaster, he would probably give each of them their own beds.

"Mummy! Mummy, what is that?" Anthea said as she pointed to a tree off in the distance that's branches were moving even though there was no wind.

"That, my darling, is the Whomping Willow," Hermione said as they finally came to the front gates of the castle and waving her hand in front of it so that it would open. As the gates swung open admitting them onto the grounds, Hermione sucked in her breath as she saw a man dressed completely in black walk out of the Forbidden Forest. Hermione froze as memories of her last year at school assaulted her mind. For several minutes, she didn't hear her children calling her. Only after the man in black disappeared into the castle through a side entrance did she hear them.

"Mummy, who was that man?" Lucian asked as he looked up her with big black eyes. As Hermione looked down at Lucian, she couldn't help but think for the umpteenth time that he really was the spitting image of his father, but thankfully with a straight nose.

"That was one of the teachers here, darling," Hermione said as she resumed walking toward the castle. Guiding her children down the path to the Entrance Hall, Hermione couldn't help but look at her children's hair. All she could think was that he would definitely notice them with their black hair. She watched as Anthea's frizzy black curls bounced up and down with each of her little steps. She then allowed her gaze to drift over to Lucian and Sebastian's hair. Seeing the straight, lanky black hair that was part of their father's trademark, Hermione held back a curse and promptly ushered the three into the Entrance Hall. Yes, he would definitely notice them.

"Hermione, it's wonderful to have you back, my dear," Albus Dumbledore said as Hermione and the triplets walked toward him feeling almost like she was a first year again.

"Truth be told, it feels a bit strange to be back, Headmaster," Hermione said as she looked up into the old wizard's twinkling eyes. "Now please allow me to introduce my children - "

"All in good time, my dear," he interrupted. "At the moment, I believe that you and your children should join us for lunch. Then as we eat you can introduce these adorable little ones to us. And please, no more of this _Headmaster_ business. You may call me by my given name." He then motioned with his hand for Hermione and her children to precede him into the Great Hall.

Upon entering the room, all chatter and those commonplace sounds of people eating ceased. Looking up at the only table in the room, she tried not to pay any attention to the fact that all eyes were on her as she slowly strode over to a side table that had appeared a short distance away from the Head Table. After placing her children in their seats, Hermione sat down in between Sebastian and Lucian and across from Anthea. Soon, food appeared on the table in front of them and she served the three little ones before they could mention anything that might possibly embarrass her.

"Mummy," Sebastian began as Hermione poked at her food. "Are you alright?" Looking up from her plate, Hermione just nodded her head to indicate that she was indeed quite well.

"Hermione," she heard Albus say from behind her, "why are you not sitting with the rest of the staff? We have prepared for you to join us and, now that you have, we will try to welcome you properly back into the Hogwarts family."

"I apologize Albus," Hermione said as she stood up, "but my children need to rest after the long day that they have had. I would also greatly appreciate it if you could give me the map that you promised me in your letter so that I may take us to our quarters. I feel that we should unpack and settle in as soon as possible. If that interferes with anybody's plans or afternoon schedule, I am terribly sorry, but my children are my first priority."

Waiting for her children to finish and stand up next to her, Hermione accepted the map of Hogwarts and grabbed a hold of each of her son's hands, lowered herself so that her daughter could climb onto her back, and swiftly made her way out of the room. While heading toward her quarters, Hermione failed to notice the pair of obsidian eyes following her every movement from the entrance to the dungeon corridor.

_A/N: Hello! I must say, I have really enjoyed the amount of attention that this story has gotten thus far. However, as much as would like to say that all the credit goes to my superior writing and story telling skills, that would be a blatant lie. Credit must be given where credit is due and I'm sure you all know that this is not really my story. Anyway, I should have the next chapter up tomorrow. Yay! I would post it tonight, but it's almost eleven at night here in California and I have a philosophy class at nine tomorrow morning so I need to get in bed sometime within the next hour. With that said, please review, I really enjoy it when you do. And also thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, or subscribed to this story. Also thank you to Samira Granger for coming up with the idea and ever so graciously allowing me to adopt it. Hmm… I think I'm babbling; that's not a good thing. Ta everyone!_


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Nothing so far is really mine. Not the Harry Potter Universe, not the plot, and not the triplets; only a few of my words and ideas have been added. This story originally belonged to Samira Granger and I have adopted it. It has also been adopted by Debjunk with the pemission of Samira Granger.

Flowers and Warriors

Chapter Two

The next morning, Hermione awoke with the beginnings of a headache as she heard all her children bickering amongst themselves at the foot of her bed. Holding her head in her hands, she scowled as she stated in a rather deadly voice, "I'm awake now and it's time for the three of you to get yourselves dressed and ready to meet the rest of the staff properly." At the shocked looks coming from the triplets, she whispered, "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mummy," all three answered at once. As they left her bedroom one after the other, Hermione noticed that Sebastian had stopped in his tracks, "Mummy?" he asked with some trepidation, "are you feeling alright?"

"Yes darling, I'm alright," she said as she got herself out of the bed. Quietly groaning, she walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out an outfit - of Muggle origin - that would allow for more freedom of movement than robes. "Sebastian, do you think that you could be Mummy's life-saver this morning and fetch me a potion for my headache from the kitchen." After he nodded at his mother, Sebastian left the room to get the potion. Hermione chuckled lightly to herself at the thought about the reactions that the staff would have over her children's interest in all things potions. As she entered her bathroom, she thought that perhaps their father would be proud of that interest. Well once he knew that they were his, of course.

After preparing herself for the day, Hermione accepted the light blue potion vial from her amber-eyed son. "Thank you, Sebastian," she said after she downed it. She then followed her son into the sitting room where she gathered a few things that she would need for the day. Looking over her children's clothing choices, she shook her head at the predominantly black color scheme of their outfits. Perking up slightly at how excited Anthea was about seeing the Great Hall again, Hermione said, "It's time to go down to breakfast in the Great Hall now. Stay close to me. I don't want any of you getting lost."

As they passed through the many corridors and passageways with their varied portraits and suits of armor, Hermione had to keep herself under control when she heard a very familiar male voice yelling. "You don't know where she is?" the voice shouted, as the four of them drew closer. "Great! Just bloody grand!" Turning the corner with her children, Hermione quickly drew in a breath at the first glimpse of the burning emerald eyes of her former best friend and near brother in almost seven years.

"Well, well, well," spat Hermione as she gathered her children protectively against her. "If it isn't the Boy-Who-Lived-Again." Looking past Harry, Hermione smirked as she saw Albus with his ever-twinkling blue eyes. "You just had to be here, didn't you? You should be _so_ proud of yourself. I've not been near the Wizarding World for years because of you." Seeing the anger and promise of a fight in his eyes, Hermione just smirked and quickly walked past him, chin held high with her little ones. She then looked up into the headmasters face and calmly stated, "Good morning, Albus. Would you mind terribly if we accompanied you to the Great Hall for breakfast?"

"It would be my pleasure, Hermione," Dumbledore said as he picked Anthea up and looked into her eyes. "Well, I say!" Dumbledore exclaimed, his own eyes widening in surprise. "My dear child, you have the same exact eyes as your father! I believe that he would be very proud to see the three of you."

Hermione smiled softly at the tone of his voice and said softly so only he was able to hear, "You would be surprised at how much they are like their father at times, Anthea especially. At others times, when I'm looking at Lucian, it's almost as if I'm looking at a younger version of _him."_

"Mummy, watch out!" Lucian exclaimed as Hermione turned around and nearly tripped into Sebastian. Grinning at the slight mishap, Hermione laughed as she grabbed both of her sons hands.

"Look, my darlings," Hermione said, "we're very nearly there." Sebastian and Lucian glanced around the Great Hall again in more amazement than they had the previous day - they had been too exhausted to take in much at that time. Hermione then took Anthea from the headmaster. "Thank you for holding her, Albus. Usually she just hangs onto my back and ends up nearly choking me in the process."

"Again, it was my pleasure," Albus said as he strode over to the table the rest of the staff were already eating. Hermione then settled her children, and herself, in their seats at the small table. Passing out the food to her children, always aware of what they were allergic to, Hermione made sure that all three of the triplets were eating before filling her own plate.

"Mummy, can you tell us another story about your time here please?" Anthea asked as she poked a piece of ham with her fork.

"Alright darlings," Hermione said unconsciously leaning forward in her chair preparing to tell a tale. "Now, you remember that these stories are our little secrets?" At their nods of agreement, she began her tale. "Do you see that platform on the other side of the Hall? Well, that is where I sat on a stool in front of the whole school and had an old, well-worn hat placed upon my head by the Deputy Headmistress. It was the Sorting Hat, which sorts through the minds of all soon-to-be students and decides which house he or she should be placed in. It looked through my thoughts and memories, trying to decide which of the four houses to put me in. I remember it telling me that I was as loyal and steadfast as a Hufflepuff, as studious and intelligent as any Ravenclaw, and as cunning and ambitious as a Slytherin. The one thing that set me apart from the others, though, was when it told me that I had as much courage and bravery as Godric Gryffindor himself."

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor when I start school here. That way I'll be in the same house as you were, Mummy," Anthea said as she stared at her mother in obvious awe.

"Gryffindor sounds boring. I would rather be in Slytherin," Lucian said as he looked over at his sister with a smirk very reminiscent of his father.

"I like both of those houses, but I think I want to be in Ravenclaw," Sebastian said as he hid his face behind his hair.

"Sebastian, there is nothing wrong with wanting to be in Ravenclaw," Hermione said as she put her hand on her son's shoulder. "It just shows how much you value your future education." Smiling as he lifted his head to smile at her, Hermione suddenly stiffened as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and found herself looking into the endless obsidian eyes of Severus Snape.

"Hermione, it is _very _good to see you again," Snape said as he pulled up a chair to sit with Hermione and her children. "I have missed you."

"Severus Snape, it is very good to see you as well after all these years." Hermione looked at him for a few more moments as she tried desperately to tame the desire that always flared up inside of her whenever he was around. Finally looking away she said, "Please allow me to introduce my children to you. On second thought, I think I'll let them introduce themselves." Seeing the enthusiastically nodding heads, she motioned with her hands for them to go ahead and introduce themselves.

"Hello, I'm Anthea. I'm the oldest by four minutes," Anthea said as she looked up at Severus with her own obsidian eyes.

"I'm Sebastian. Middle child and older than my brother by five minutes," Sebastian said as he hid his face behind his hair for the second time that morning.

"And that means I am the youngest. My name is Lucian and I'm seriously considering pulling a prank on that old man with the beard over there," Lucian said as he jerked his thumb in the direction of the staff table.

Upon hearing Lucian's proclamation, Snape chuckled. As he did so, he looked over at Hermione and said, "That is absolutely the most sane thing I have heard all morning!"

"Well, Lucian tends to take after his father more than Sebastian does. Anthea, however..." Letting the sentence hang, Hermione sobered suddenly and said, "Severus, there is something you need to know about my children." At the curious, yet wary expression on his face, she continued, "Anthea, Sebastian, and Lucian are all Snapes. They are your children."

_A/N: Alright, so I lied. I said that I would post this yesterday and I never did. For that I apologize most profusely. Hopefully, I will receive your forgiveness, but if not, well, I'll probably not find out. My mother, in a moment of benevolence, bought me a new book yesterday and I have this habit of not doing anything - unless you count verbally biting off other persons heads when they interrupt me as doing something - until I've finished said new book. Well, I've finished it now so I can get back to what I was doing before the book came along. Alright, back to business. My next update should come sometime within the next month. I have two other stories going at the moment and need to work on those as well. Also, there is real life I have to deal with, which comes first usually. It might take a little longer than a month, but definitely no longer than two months. And that's all for my babbling. Ta_


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Nothing so far is really mine. Not the Harry Potter Universe, not the plot, and not the triplets; only a few of my words and ideas have been added. This story originally belonged to Samira Granger and I have adopted it. It has also been adopted by Debjunk with the permission of Samira Granger.

Flowers and Warriors

Chapter Three

"Severus, there is something you need to know about my children. Anthea, Sebastian, and Lucian are all Snapes. They are your children."

Severus Snape froze in shocked disbelief at the words coming from the mouth of his former student and lover. He had children? Three children? With Hermione Granger, know-it-all extraordinaire? What were their names again? Oh yes, Anthea, Sebastian, and Lucian.

As he looked into the young, hopeful faces of the triplets, he noted for the first time the physical similarities they shared with him. Two sets of Severus' own obsidian eyes and one set of amber stared back at him from underneath three heads of coal black hair, his own hair color.

This was all too much and far too sudden. He needed to get away. He needed to clear his head and wrap his mind around the concept of him being the father of Hermione Granger's children. Severus barely managed to verbally excuse himself from the table before hastily retreating to the dungeons and thus his quarters, his sanctuary.

When he arrived at his quarters, he immediately grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey that someone had sent to him for Christmas either last year or the year before and sat down in front of the fireplace with every intention of getting drunker than all hell. He opened the bottle and was about to take his first swig of alcohol in many years when it finally occurred to him that drinking himself into oblivion would probably do more harm than anything else. And so Severus left his quarters and the tempting bottle of liquid oblivion for one of the few other places in the castle he could think in peace. Coincidentally, this was also the place where this whole situation had started and that he refused to go after she had disappeared all those years ago.

0000000000

As Severus headed toward the dungeons, Hermione Granger remained sitting at the table with her children. She, much like the dark haired man, was shocked, but for a rather different reason. She could not believe that she had just blurted out her children's paternity right there in the Great Hall. How very indelicate of her! She had forgotten how that man's mere presence could affect her.

She then noticed the odd looks she was getting from some of the staff members sitting at the High Table as well as the bewildered looks she was getting from her triplets. Hermione was very thankful that the staff hadn't been able to hear their conversation as she motioned for the six year olds to continue eating before picking up her own fork once again. She needed to have a discussion with Severus before their business became privy to anyone else. But how could she do so?

Sebastian, Lucian, and Anthea watched as their mother ate without really paying attention to what she was eating. If Hermione had been paying attention, she would have noticed that she had just eaten a blueberry. She hated blueberries! However, they knew better than to disturb her when she had _that_ look on her face. Their mothers temper, when set off, was almost as explosive as their father's infamous one.

Finally, she had a plan, of sorts. She hurriedly finished eating the last few bites of her breakfast and then waited impatiently for Anthea to finish hers. Lucian and Sebastian had finished several minutes before. When her daughter was done, Hermione glanced up at the High Table looking for a certain someone. When her gaze finally reached him, he was just getting out of his seat. She then got out of her own seat after telling the children to wait there and walked over to Albus in all his twinkling-eyed glory.

"Headmaster, pardon me, Albus," she said, "I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could possibly watch my children for a few hours. I need to speak with Severus and I think that it would be best if they weren't there to witness that particular discussion."

"I had surmised as much my dear. I would be delighted to watch them," he smiled.

"Thank you. I shall go inform them." Hermione then walked back over to the table where her children were seated. She told them that they would be staying with the headmaster for a little bit while she had some business to attend to and also warned them of the consequences of any poor behavior, especially Lucian, on their parts before handing them over and rushing out of the room.

Hermione first headed toward the dungeons to check his quarters, office, and classroom. It had seemed as though he had headed in that direction when he made his hasty exit earlier. He wasn't in any of those places so she decided to check the staff room, but he wasn't there either. She would check one more place for him, all the while half hoping that he wasn't there. If the walls of that place could speak, it would have been able to tell much of the story of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. It was there that their lives had changed forever.

_A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back! Aren't you all happy now? Anyway, I hope you liked the brand new, never been published (before) chapter. I wish that I could have gotten it out sooner, but I had two other stories to update and real life to attend to. Give me a month, tops, for me to update. If I take any longer than that feel free to message me and tell me to get back to writing. Thank you to everyone who has read this, reviewed, subscribed, etc. Please review some more, it makes me feel more inclined to update faster. Ta y'all!_


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Nothing so far is really mine. Not the Harry Potter Universe, not the plot, and not the triplets; only a few of my words and ideas have been added. This story originally belonged to Samira Granger and I have adopted it. It has also been adopted by Debjunk with the permission of Samira Granger.

Flowers and Warriors

Chapter Four

As Severus stood looking out over the castle grounds from the top of the Astronomy Tower, he recalled how he had reached this point in his life. He could recall quite vividly how it had all started that night nearly eight years ago. It would remained etched in his memory forever, as would his other memories of the happenings in the Astronomy Tower.

_It had been almost two weeks since the Final Battle, as it was termed, had taken place. The self-proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort had been deposed and destroyed by Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Many of the Death Eaters had been either killed or captured. Those that had escaped capture and death posed very little threat to the Wizarding World overall. The Aurors would catch up with them soon enough. Most people would ha e thought that this was cause for joyous celebration. For some, however, it was only cause for grief, bereavement, and, in some cases, depression. No one who had fought in that epic war had come out of it unscathed._

_Severus Snape, Potions Master, Death Eater turned spy, and dreaded bat of the dungeons, stalked toward the Astronomy Tower in desperate need of quiet and solitude in order to reign in his more turbulent emotions and thoughts. He very seldom went up there, only when the rest of the castle felt stifling and confining. That night, the castle felt very stifling indeed, especially with Albus Dumbledore the infuriating, twinkling headmaster popping up where and when he wasn't wanted. If it hadn't been for him, Severus' mood would have been fairly pleasant considering the circumstances and his usual disposition toward the world in general._

_It was quite simple really, Severus wished to cease teaching. Albus wanted him to continue teaching. Each of them had several valid reasons supporting their respective arguments, however, Albus resorted to manipulation, bribery, and blackmail to get what he wanted._

_When Severus announced that he planned to research and develop independently, Albus said that he would raise the budge for Severus' potions and defense research and also have someone else brew the medicinal potions for the Hospital Wing. He also went on to remind Severus that he signed a contract that could not be terminated under these circumstances unless both the teacher in question and the headmaster were in accord over the matter, which the headmaster most certainly was not._

_The clincher, though, came with the ever manipulatively clever power of suggestion and the play at Severus' - thought to be nonexistent - sentimental sensibilities utilized by the aforementioned headmaster. With a certain amount of subtlety unachievable for most Gryffindor's, Albus suggested that Severus was desperately needed at the castle and for more reasons than one. After stating those reasons, Albus mentioned that _he_ needed Severus to stay because he did not wish to be away from those he considered to be friends at that time. He also managed to imply that, if Severus left anytime soon, he would be wondering what would have happened if he had stayed for the rest of his life._

_Severus knew that the headmaster was trying to manipulate him for some obscure reason, but he also knew that it was, irritatingly enough, working. He could just walk away and ignore the old man for the rest of his life. However, if he did, that 'what would have happened' thought would always be there, forever niggling at the back of his mind. Damn Albus!_

_When he finally reached the top of the Astronomy Tower, he opened the door and walked onto the balcony and instantly noticed that someone was already there with his or her back toward him and looking out over the Forbidden Forest. The figure stood completely still and hadn't seemed to notice his presence. Severus knew that it wasn't Albus attempting yet again to discuss more plans for the castle's future, for which he was incredibly grateful. The figure was much too short to be the headmaster._

_As Severus silently moved closer to the figure, he was able to see her more clearly, for it was indeed female. The next detail he became aware of was her hair; her mane of auburn curls was softly gleaming in the moonlight. He would recognize that hair anywhere. The figure was none other than Hermione Granger, the solitary female of the doubly famed Golden Trio. What was she doing on top of the Astronomy Tower, especially at this time of night?_

_He moved closer still until he was standing next to her. For a moment, it seemed as though she still hadn't notices him, but then she turned and looked Severus directly in the eye. What he saw in her face and her eyes would remain with him always. He knew that look and the emotions that accompanied it only too well. He had felt that way so many times throughout his life and it pained him immensely that such a bright, vibrant young woman, who had her life just waiting for her to grasp and make it into something spectacular and great, was experiencing that. He would wish that feeling on now one, expect perhaps his now deceased egomaniacal former master._

_Her face was completely blank, devoid of emotion, numb. Her eyes were much the same with only one exception. As she looked back out over the Forbidden Forest without having said a word, her eyes seemed to be searching for something, or someone. Severus now had a very good idea as to the reasons for the appearance of Hermione Granger. He had heard the stories._

_Soon after Voldemort was defeated and the Final Battle was deemed over, she collapsed and was comatose for nearly two weeks. She had already been grieving over those that had died when someone, Severus had always suspected the Potter idiot, revealed to Hermione that Death Eaters had killed her father and severely tortured her mother. Helen Granger was now in little better condition than Frank and Alice Longbottom._

_It had become too much for her to handle so she simply shut down. Severus didn't blame her. Finding out that you had lost so many people that you cared about in one day would be too much to handle for most people, let alone one of the most courageous young women he had ever laid eyes upon. If he had been in her position and hadn't already been witness and participant to many evil and horrendous deeds, he probably would have shut down too. The knowledge of her parents predicament pushed her over the edge after having already seen the lifeless corpses of Order members and students alike as well as having witnessed the murder of one of her best friends, her brothers. Severus supposed that she was lucky that she hadn't been driven mad, but it could still happen._

_He knew that she was numbed from overwhelming grief and pain. He also had a pretty good idea of what she was searching for. Over the years, he had observed that confusion, in these types of situations, often came hand in hand with grief. In all probability, she was seeking answers, answers for the reason she was left alive while those she cared about were gone, how she was supposed to live without them, and, most importantly, why the hell couldn't anyone just let her die. It was in that moment with that rather profound realization that Severus' view of Hermione Granger changed forever._

_He felt rather protective of the fragile creature standing next to him. Now, Severus was somewhat protective of all his students, the difference, however, was that this feeling was not born of professional duty. No longer did he view the Granger girl solely as an annoyance plaguing his existence, which was how he viewed the majority of his students. She was not just his student now, she was human._

_She too knew what it was like living in a world of pain, of misery, of suffering, a world that was hell because it was all in your mind and no one else's - not like those dewy-faced, parasitic wasters of time who never understood anything about anything. _She_ knew. And so they remained standing there side-by-side looking out over the Forest, neither saying a word the entire time they were there, not even when Hermione left._

And Severus still could remember as though it had just happened. The irony of his present situation did not escape his notice. Should _she_ find him there, it would be quite similar to that night, however, their roles would be reversed. He would be the one staring out over the Forest searching for answers - granted, to different questions than hers - all the while emotionally pained, standing in roughly the same place as she all those years ago.

As he heard the door open behind him, he almost chuckled bitterly. Ironic indeed! Severus turned blank-faced toward the intruder and looked her right in the eye. Apparently, she found that intimidating because she ducked her head and refused to look anywhere remotely near him.

With her head still down she whispered the words, "I'm sorry," almost inaudibly. Those two words struck something within Severus and he snapped.

_A/N: Hey there! I hope you like this new chapter. It didn't turn out quite as I had expected it to. Oh well. Anyway, the way it looks so far is that the next chapter will be Hermione walking toward the Astronomy Tower and reminiscing in much the same way that Severus did in this chapter. This way you get more background information on their relationship. The chapter after that will have the confrontation, as a I like to think of it. The reason why I mention this is because I may have told someone when responding to their review that the confrontation was in this chapter. As you can see, that is not so and I apologize for inadvertently misleading you. Also, if you have not already noticed, then please go look at what I added to the disclaimer. In regard to updates, always give me a month, tops, to review. What I said in the authors note last chapter will always hold true so this is the last time I'm going to say it unless something comes up and then I will let you all know some way. Again, thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, subscribed, etc. Please review some more. And lastly, I'm sorry about such a long authors note, but I thought it was somewhat necessary. Ta._


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Nothing so far is really mine. Not the Harry Potter Universe, not the plot, and not the triplets; only a few of my words and ideas have been added. This story originally belonged to Samira Granger and I have adopted it. It has also been adopted by Debjunk with the permission of Samira Granger.

Flowers and Warriors

Chapter Five

Despite knowing the fact that the discussion she needed to have with Severus was inevitable, she still half-hoped that he couldn't be found in the Astronomy Tower. Hermione dreaded having this conversation after so many years of having put it off for a "rainy day." There had been many, many rainy days, yet she had still put I off or "accidentally" forgotten about it. She felt that it was too late now if she wanted to get a positive reaction about it, especially after the way he had acted earlier that morning. Blast it all! If only she hadn't been so weak and frightened that day.

Of course, there was more than one reason for Hermione's anxiety at the thought of being in the Astronomy Tower. She had so many memories from that place. Quite a few of them were painful, others were rather happy. Though, those happy memories were now bittersweet and tinged with regret at not telling him and also missing out on a future she had once thought possible.

But it would do well not to dwell on those thoughts, those memories. It would only lead to more pain, regret, and heartbreak on her part. It was too late, however, she was now lost in her memories.

_Those first few months after the Final Battle had been hell for Hermione. Most everything just blurred together in one surreal, inconsequential world of automated numbness. All of her days were routine and never changing, and that was how she had liked it. It made everything so much simpler._

_She never spoke and barely acknowledged the existence or presence of others. Madam Pomfrey was really the only one she interacted with during the day, and that was only out of necessity. Nearly as soon as Hermione woke up in the morning, she walked over to one of the windows in the Hospital Wing - it was always the same one - and stayed there practically all day. The only times when she wasn't at the window was when Madam Pomfrey made her eat and when it was necessary for her to use the lavoratory. _

_When night fell though, things became different. After curfew every evening after she had come out of the coma and gotten her strength back, Hermione snuck out of the Hospital Wing and to the Astronomy Tower. For a few days, it seemed as though this would become a part of her routine, but then, everything changed. One night he arrived, Severus Snape, the self-righteous, Slytherin bastard. For a moment, she was thrown slightly off balance, but then decided that she didn't' care. Consequences be damned! Just about everything was immaterial now._

_The first night that he came stuck in her mind - just as many of the other nights - and were quite clear, unlike most of her memories from that time. These memories stood out and they mattered to her, as time progressed. Snape came very event after that and he changed things. Every few days, without a seemingly fixed amount of days for doing so, he did something different, something she would never anticipate._

_They were small, subtle changes, never glaringly obvious, but they were there nevertheless. It started about three or four days after the first night. When Hermione turned to see who had invaded her solitude, as she always did, he nodded at her, just nodded and then went to stand next to her as he had the nights before. It wasn't much, but it was a difference._

_Over the next few weeks, Snape continued to change things. About a week after the nods began, he started giving polite, innocuous greetings. Sometime after that he began to talk more. He never said anything that would upset her. He never asked her to talk to him, to talk about what happened like the others did. In fact, he very rarely asked any questions at all. And over those weeks, Hermione came out of her shell just a little bit. She would acknowledge his presences with a nod or a very small, lopsided smile. She began to feel a tiny bit human again. Even though she never spoke and the numb look never left her face, Hermione began to heal just a little bit and it was because of him, because of Snape. He didn't allow her evenings to become routine as her days had. He didn't' allow her to stay completely within her shell. He didn't allow her to forget who she was or that there was a world beyond the horizon. And it was all because he changed things but never expected anything from her. It was a most welcome reprieve from everything else._

_Hermione made some slow progress toward healing over the next few months with the help of Snape. It wasn't very much, but progress was there. This continued until September the first came and the students once again descended upon the castle where Snape had agreed, albeit begrudgingly, to teach Potions for just one more year._

_That evening things changed for her, and her steady routine was disrupted. She was made to go to the Welcoming Feast. While there, she sat as far away from other people as she could and as close to the doors as possible. She never spoke and she ignored everyone, even Harry and the headmaster. Hermione stayed for as long as she could possibly stand it, but eventually stole out of the room unobserved during pudding. Well, it had seemed as though she went unobserved._

_Snape had been covertly watching her throughout the entire Feast. Poppy should never have made her go, she should have just left Hermione to stare outside her window in the Hospital Wing. Being around so many people and outside of her routine and comfort zone would overwhelm the young witch and it seemed as though he had been correct when he saw her sneak out. He left soon after and immediately headed toward the Astronomy Tower knowing that she would most likely go there._

_Within minutes, the dour man arrived at the door leading onto the balcony of the Tower. Snape opened the door and took a few steps into the room before she began to turn around to face him - just as she always did. He gave his usual perfunctory nod and his mouth was just beginning to form a greeting when he froze. Her face was no longer numb, it was twisted in acute pain and distress. And her eyes, her eyes were filled with tears that she had yet to shed. She was finally feeling._

"_How do I do this?" she hoarsely croaked out, hardly audible after months of little use. Her legs gave out beneath her as she finally let the tears fall. A shocked Severus Snape finally moved into action and knelt in front of the grieving woman. Surprisingly enough, to him at least, she clung to him and sobbed hysterically. All he could think to do was hold her. For a moment, he thought about offering her his handkerchief, but then decided against it when he realized that he would not be able to reach it without disturbing her._

_Eventually, Hermione calmed, but still did not let go of him. He hoped that she hadn't fallen asleep on him. Snape knew that she needed to talk and he also didn't relish the thought of explaining to Poppy how and why he was bringing her charge back to the Hospital Wing unconscious._

"_Hermione?" He questioned softly. She had given her silent acquiescence for the use of her given name several weeks previously. "Hermione, are you awake?"_

"_Yes, Professor." Hermione answered, her voice a little bit stronger but still very hoarse._

_Snape gave a small smile, one she could not see, "I believe that, given the circumstances of the past few months, you may address me as Severus when no one else is present."_

_Though she had been unable to see the smile, it had still been evident in his voice. His kindness rather unnerved her. "Severus, why are you being so nice to me? Why have you come here every evening? Why?"_

"_Do you truly wish to know? It is not an especially short explanation."_

"_Yes. Please, I need to know, and I don't care how long it will take."_

"_Very well, but I shall still endeavor to make it as short an explanation as possible, if only to save my own breath." And so Severus gave her the reasons for why he had entered the Tower in the first place that night, how she had looked that night and how it had made him empathize with her, and how he decided to be there for her because no one had been there for him. He knew how important it was for Hermione to heal properly and in her own way and time. Poppy's well meaning, overbearing attempts only made matters worse. It worked for some but for others, like Severus and Hermione, it achieved just the opposite of the desired effect._

_Hermione had remained quiet and attentive throughout his entire explanation, but now she had more questions that she need answers for. She felt that it was imperative that she understand this._

"_But I had thought that you couldn't stand me. I believe you, but at the same time you have to understand that this is really confusing for me," stated Hermione with the cool use of logic and intellect that she had been renowned for years ago. The real Hermione was emerging from the depths of the bitterest and most painful of emotions._

_It seemed that the suddenness of that days events had jarred her awake and she was starting to see and think clearly. At the moment, it seemed as though she had cried all her pain away, but tomorrow would be a different day. The real Hermione had emerged yes, but along with her came the ability to finally feel. It was going to be very hard for her, but Severus might be there to help her through it all. Why not? He had been helping her for months already. She would still ask though._

"_Hermione, now I need you to understand this, but I have never dislike you as a person. As a student, I found you to be a refreshing change in comparison to the usual batch of dunderheads that I have had to teach. Of course, that was only whey you weren't being an incredibly annoyance by attempting to monopolize my class time and either trying to answer every question before anyone else with the most detailed explanation as possible and helping your classmates pass when they should have otherwise failed. That would be irritating for any professor because the other students do not or will not learn. Although, you acted so within in these past two or three years."_

"_That seems understandable in a way," Hermione stated slowly. "But I need to know, will you continue to help me as you have been? I don't think that I can do it on my own and you seem to be the only one that truly understands anything about what's going on with me. And I also know that, come tomorrow, I won't be nearly as rational and clearheaded as I am now. For some reason that I cannot fully fathom, I trust you. Please, say you will help."_

"_I will Hermione, I promise you that."_

_From that day forward, Severus helped Hermione with her grief. He kept her sane, while she gave him a purpose in life. They kept each other grounded. Their odd little partnership soon turned into friendship. That friendship eventually became a romantic and, not long after, sexual relationship. They were content finally until the day everything went pear-shaped and Hermione left Hogwarts, and Severus, with no word and no warning._

Hermione wished she hadn't thought about that. Now she was feeling very nostalgic and melancholy. Such feelings surely wouldn't be beneficial when going to face Severus, especially now that she had arrived at the door to the Astronomy Tower balcony.

She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts and regain her composure and then reached to open the door. As she grasped the knob and twisted it open, Hermione prayed to anything or anyone listening that he wouldn't' be there while simultaneously cursing herself for being such a coward.

The door was finally open and Hermione walked through the doorway and onto the balcony. He was there. Perhaps if she had actually paid homage to any deities her prayers might have been answered, however, they were - quite obviously - not. Severus turned toward her completely blank-faced and stared her straight in the eye. Her carefully rehearsed speech flew right out of her head so she looked down searching for something, anything to say. Finally, she found something and hoped that it was the right thing.

Hermione looked up after she had whispered those two words. Apparently, it hadn't been the right thing to say because he was now the angriest she had ever seen him. That certainly didn't bode well. And that's when the yelling began.

_A/N: People deal with tragic events in a variety of ways. In this story, Hermione shut down completely and became little more than a robot. Dumbledore liked to surround himself with lots of people, whether or not they were agreeable to it. And Severus kept himself busy and tried to be helpful, in his own way of course. Thanks you to everyone who has read, reviewed, subscribed etc. The reviews I received for the last chapter inspired me to write faster than I normally do. Not to mention, I actually had some spare time. Please review this chapter; I really like it when you do. Anyway, you all know what's coming next chapter, but I'm not sure when it's going to be written and posted. These next three weeks will be pretty busy ones for me. Catchya later all!_


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Nothing so far is really mine. Not the Harry Potter Universe, not the plot, and not the triplets; only a few of my words and ideas have been added. This story originally belonged to Samira Granger and I have adopted it. It has also been adopted by debjunk with the permission of Samira Granger.

Flowers and Warriors

Chapter Six

Severus Snape was beyond angry. He was livid, and incredibly hurt. For over six years, he had been searching for her, the love of his life and reason for being. The wizard was lost without her, incomplete. And now, she was back, without warning just as she had left.

The moment she had walked back into his life, he began to feel whole again. Severus hadn't cared that she had three children with her; he just wanted her back, wanted to pick up where they had left off, reason be damned. But that had all changed when Hermione informed him of her children's true paternity. How dare she keep their children from him! It was completely and absolutely unforgivable.

"You are _sorry_?" he shouted. "Exactly why are you sorry, _Hermione_? Do you actually think that one measly apology is enough to absolve you of the guilt you appear to feel?!

"I also suppose that you thought everything would be just fine between us now that you've come back," he sneered. "Thought that we could just pick up where we left off, but now with a set of triplets, as though those missing years meant nothing. I think not!" No matter that these had been his thoughts previously, his views had changed significantly after Hermione's revelation that morning.

"You left me, Hermione, after you swore, you promised, that you never would. No warning and not a single word in years! And believe you me, I have searched all these years, both hoping and dreading to hear something of you. Hope that you were alive and well, and dread to find out that you were not.

"Did you even stop to think that you're leaving didn't affect anyone other than yourself? It affected all of us here. We thought you had been kidnapped! If Albus hadn't told us that you had sent word to him at one point, we would have presumed the worst."

He paused a moment and then lowered his voice to a deadly whisper. "But you left willingly didn't you? This then begs the question of why you left. Did you know then that you were carrying my children? Is that why, Hermione? Were you too ashamed to carry them and remain in the Wizarding World? No, no former Death Eater could ever be a proper father to any children of yours. Perhaps you were afraid that I would corrupt them, ruin them, destroy their humanity. Or maybe you thought I would hate you because of them or them because of you. Thought that I would beat you all bloody did you?"

At this Hermione finally looked up with an expression of pure mortification. "No, Severus. Never have I thought that. I -

"Then what did you think? Did you even think at all? Tell me witch," he said, practically hissing. He grabbed her by the shoulders, looming over her intimidating, "Why did you leave?

"I never left because of you, Severus, but someone else was responsible for my departure.

"If you even think about saying anything remotely similar to 'it's not you, it's me' don't. I swear that if you do, you'll wish that you had never been born.

"No, that's not it at -

"_Who_ then?

"Harry Potter.

"What?" Severus questioned, suddenly dumbfounded.

"I left because of Harry fucking Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Ruin-My-Life," and with those last words she broke down into tears of anger and fear.

Hermione left because of Harry Potter, her best friend? Severus had not been expecting that. And now she was crying. He so hated it when she cried because he could deny her nothing when she did. It tore at his heart, a fact which the wizard found rather surprising. So many years had passed and she still had him wrapped around her finger. His features softened somewhat and let go of her.

Quietly, gently he spoke, "Hermione, what happened?"

She stopped crying. Her eyes glazed over as she looked off into the distance and her body stiffened. Severus knew that look. Hermione automatically donned it whenever she was about to reveal something deeply personal or something that immensely frightened her. It was her defense mechanism and the only way she knew how to reveal such things without turning into a useless, incomprehensible, blubbering mess. In a cold, flat, and impersonal voice, she began her story.

"I left the same day I had found out that I was pregnant. At first, I was completely shocked and disbelieving. That was how Harry found me. The weather was very pleasant that day so the Common Room was empty except for me. I sat there, alone, for about an hour before he walked through the portrait hole to retrieve his broom.

"When he came back down the stairs from his dorm, he finally noticed me. Some of what I had been feeling must have shown on my face because he sat down next to me and asked if I was alright. When he said that, I just started crying. For no particular reason.

"I remember him hugging me and trying to comfort me, telling me that it would be alright and that he missed Ron too. He kept saying things like that until I had calmed down enough to speak." She paused for a moment before continuing, her voice not quite as strong as it had been.

"I told him everything. All that had happened between us, though not in great detail. It just spilled out of me. I couldn't stop until the story was finished, and that was until I had told him that I was pregnant."

Here Hermione paused for a moment to catch her breath. "Harry just sat there, staring at nothing, completely frozen for the longest time until I spoke. My calling his name seemed to snap him out of the trance. He had been so pale while I was telling him everything. After he woke up, his face was a bright, angry red. He was so angry, Severus. I had never seen him so livid, so upset, before.

"He… grabbed my wrist and started screaming and yelling at me. Some of it was difficult to understand; he felt that I was betraying Ron's memory with the most evil man alive." She buried her face in her hands as she slowly lost the distant look. "He said such terrible things, but they weren't nearly as bad as his actions.

"When he finally stopped shouting, he let go of me and took a few steps back. I had thought that he had finally calmed down enough to have a rational conversation, but I was so wrong, so very, very wrong.

"The only reason he had let go of me was so that he could fish out his and make sure that he didn't hit himself with the spell he was intending to cast my way. I took one swift look at his face and ran away as quickly as I could. By the time I made it through the portrait hole, the green flash of light from a Killing Curse hit the wall somewhere behind me."

A sudden chill swept over Severus at how he had nearly lost Hermione and their children that day. And he hadn't even known. He desperately wanted to murder the Potter brat for attempting to annihilate his family. Wait… his family? No, he would have to continue that thought at another time, Hermione was speaking again.

"He… he chased me through the castle, trying to get to me. He didn't' try to kill me again, but he did try to stun me. He was also going on and on about 'fixing' me and 'saving' me. Again, I couldn't hear all that he was saying, but that was the basic gist of it. I ran until I was outside the castle grounds and hailed the Knight Bus. It took me to my cousin's home in Liverpool, which was where I had resided until yesterday."

Severus watched as she slowly sank down onto her knees, arms curled around her abdomen, as though she was shielding it from her memories. She did not cry. Too many of her tears had already been spent because of Harry Potter. However, the pain such memories caused her was still evident in her eyes. He wished that he could just take her into his arms and forget about all their troubles, but such wishers were futile. He couldn't move for fear of doing or saying something that would only worsen the situation.

"Severus," she desperately called, eyes pleading with his to understand, "I never wanted to keep them from you. I never wanted to be away from you, but I was so frightened. Harry had already tried to kill my, our, children. He said he wanted to kill you too. At the time, I did what I thought was safest for all of us.

"Every single day I have thought of you. Sometimes even imagined that you were there with me, helping raise them, being a family. I wanted you there when Lucian executed his first practical joke, when Anthea first laughed, when Sebastian first summoned his favorite book to him. I wished you there at their birth, all their following birthdays, every time they were ill, every day. You were supposed to be there, but I was too afraid. I was such a coward.

"I don't think that I can even begin to imagine what you are feeling right now. All the negative motions are more than likely my doing. For that, I am truly sorry. I do not expect you to ever forgive me for my lack of thought and poor decisions."

He watched as a solitary tear made its way down her pale cheek. Kneeling, yet again, upon the cold stone floor of the Astronomy Tower's balcony beside a tearful Hermione Granger, Severus slowly wiped the tear from her face with his thumb and tilted her chin up, looking into her glistening eyes. Slowly, almost hesitant, he moved his head forward and placed the faintest of kisses upon her lips before standing and wordlessly helping her to her feet.

Once they were both standing he spoke, "Hermione, I believe it would be prudent for us to adjourn to my office. There is much to discuss. I meant it when I said that your leaving affected others."

_A/N: Greetings! I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter despite the fact that I have killed Ron off and made Harry the scum of the earth. Two things to mention to those who do not already know: (1) debjunk has published several chapters of __The Secrets We Share__, another rendition of Samira Granger's __Flowers and Warriors,__ and (2) I have written a one shot that somewhat describes/explains what happened to Hermione's parents entitled __Escape is Still Her Prison__. I think it helps to make it easier to understand why Hermione practically went bonkers. And that's about it. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, subscribed, etc. Please do review. My schedule is currently very busy, but reviews encourage me to update faster most of the time. Ta._


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Nothing so far is really mine. Not the Harry Potter Universe, not the plot, and not the triplets; only a few of my words and ideas have been added. This story originally belonged to Samira Granger and I have adopted it. It has also been adopted by debjunk with the permission of Samira Granger.

Flowers and Warriors

Chapter Seven

Even when they arrived at the Potion Master's office, an awkward silence continued to surround them. Upon entering, Severus gestured for Hermione to take a seat while he headed toward the seat behind his desk. There they sat for several minutes, neither looking at the other, before Severus finally spoke.

"It might relieve you to know that Potter was banned from the castle not long after you had left. Ministry officials arrived that evening to arrest him for the use of an Unforgivable on Hogwarts grounds.

"Unfortunately, however, with him being the Chosen One and the one to kill Voldemort, the Wizengamot didn't have the heart to punish him too severely," he sneered. "A pathetic monetary fine and the permanent ban from Hogwarts grounds was the entirety of his sentence. A veritable slap on the wrist. If he were anyone other than himself, he would still have gone to Azkaban prison despite the lack of physical evidence and his story.

"His story?" she asked. What could the dimwit have possibly said to keep himself out of prison? It must have been a lie. The truth would have definitely gotten him into a lot of trouble.

"Potter claimed that he had fallen asleep in the Gryffindor Common Room with his wand in hand. While 'asleep' the dunderhead apparently dreamt of killing Voldemort, thus inadvertently casting the aforementioned Unforgivable. No one thought to link your disappearance with his little mishap."

Another silence ensued for several moments, Hermione frowning while deep in thought and Severus wondering if he should speak his mind. He was unsure as to whether or not he wished to make himself even more vulnerable with her. But at the same time, he needed to know. The real question was though, what did he want more?

"Hermione," he said quietly to get her attention, having decided that his need to know was greater than his fear of being hurt. After all, Severus had been vulnerable with her before, and he didn't think that she could hurt him anymore. Disappearing while pregnant with his children rather desensitized him to any other possible emotional trauma.

"Hermione, I would have protected you. All you had to do was to tell me. You knew that I loved you and would have gladly given my life for you. I still would," adding the last part in barely more than a whisper. Damn! He had not meant to say that aloud.

Severus might as well have told Hermione that he still loved her. However, now was not the appropriate time to have that conversation with her, if there ever would be an appropriate time. His self-control around her seemed to be as debilitated as it had been throughout the duration of their relationship. It had been difficult for him to hide things from her after all they had gone through together; and apparently such a difficulty remained, latent during their separation. The fact that he had kissed her earlier was proof positive of her effect on him.

"I…I know that now, Severus. Have known that for a few years, but I wasn't thinking properly when I ran away. I really was such a coward.

"When I left it was because I was terrified out of my wits. Harry didn't only threaten to kill me and our children, but you as well after he had finished with me. I could not allow that to happen. So I stayed away knowing that as long as he couldn't find me, you would be safe. And if I had told you, how could you be expected to protect yourself when you also had committed yourself to protecting a pregnant woman?" Pointedly, he lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest in an effort to show her that he was not desperately hanging on her every word, needing the closure that only her words could bring him. Such a show was wasted though. Hermione had been staring at her hands since their conversation had begun.

"It hadn't occurred to me until nearly a year and half after I had left that I could have pressed charges against him or something. I had been far too worried and preoccupied before then to give any truly rational thought to the matter. By the time that I had, it felt as though it were already too late.

"I had kept them from you, and I knew that it would have upset you. I did not want to do so, but again, I was frightened. My cowardice knew no bounds. I realized that I was also being incredibly selfish and ridiculous. I have been terribly unfair to you, and for that, I am so very sorry. I can't say it enough. What I did was unforgivable.

"Stop apologizing, Hermione," he said with a slight grimace. Glad as he was to finally know why she had run and stayed away, Severus had no desire to hear profuse apologies from the witch. The tedium of it would likely only serve to anger him. And his anger would definitely not be conducive to the current situation. There was much to be dealt with, and objectivity on both their parts would lessen the amount of time it would take to handle such matters.

"Such continued apologies are unnecessary. I am glad that you have answered those questions which have been plaguing my mind for quite some time. I understand why, to a certain extent, your actions took place. However, I cannot say that I have fully forgiven you." But oh how he wanted to. Mentally, he cursed himself for being a pathetic, love-sick fool. At least, to all outward appearances, he seemed to possess some amount of dignity.

"I did not suggest that we come here to speak just so you would grovel to me. I seem to recall that I made mention of a discussion. And groveling, by no means, equates to having a discussion."

Surprised and curious, Hermione looked up, though still not into his eyes. "What else needs to be discussed?

"Several things. Though it would behoove us both to discuss only the most important at the present time. One of these subjects I have already alluded to." Here Severus paused, somewhat unsure as to how exactly he should continue.

"Oh?

"Indeed." When he didn't explain any further, the amber-eyed witch decided that he was being dramatic. Perhaps it was his way of getting back at her for all the hurt and trouble she had caused him. It was plausible. She had no way of knowing his true reason before he actually told her.

Severus was, in fact, feeling quite nervous and apprehensive. Hermione had no way of knowing it, but they were now beginning to tread in the murky waters of his own guilt. He shook himself and cleared his throat in an effort to regain full control of his mental faculties. This matter needed to be dealt with immediately, regardless of his feelings.

"As I have already stated, your absence has affected others. Although, there is one person in particular who was affected more than the rest of us, and I do not mean me."

Hermione was now very confused. What could he possibly mean by that? "Who?" she asked, unable to utter more than that single syllable.

"Your brother." Her eyes snapped upward to finally meet his, shock, confusion, and disbelief all apparent in her expression. She had no brother, she was an only child. This was just too cruel, he was trying to exact some sort of emotional revenge against her.

"Excuse me?" she spluttered.

"Please allow me to finish my explanation before you jump to the wrong conclusions," said Severus, correctly assessing the anger in her suddenly rigid posture and blazing eyes. Hermione gave a stiff, hesitant nod and he began to speak again.

"Not long after your mother was…placed in St. Mungo's, it was discovered that she was about four months pregnant. From a search through the journal she had kept before the incident with the Lestrange's, we were able to determine that the pregnancy came as a most welcomed shock to both your parents. She also wrote about how happy they were to finally be having a child. That was how I figured out that you had erased any memory of you from your parents minds.

"Alexander is an extremely healthy boy. It is quite miraculous that he survived you mothers torture whilst in utero, especially given her age. By all rights, she should have miscarried.

"Alexander?" she asked in wonderment.

"Yes. It seems that you had inherited your planning skills from your mother. She had names already picked out and had written them down in her journal. His full name is Alexander Gerald Granger."

Hermione's heart caught in her throat as she managed to - barely - hold back a sob. Gerald had been her fathers name. "Why wasn't I made aware of his existence until now?

"I'm afraid that was partly my doing." At her glare, Severus hastened his words. "When your mothers pregnancy was first discovered, you had just awoken from the coma. I believe that Poppy originally recommended that the information be kept from you until she was sure that you would be able to handle the situation in a manner that would not adversely affect your health.

"It was my suggestion, however, that you were not to be told until your schooling and all scholastic duties you had been appointed with were complete. I was planning on informing you the day before you were to leave the castle, but you left before I was able. Not long after, I brought Alexander here and became his guardian."

The witch's anger dissipated, and she visibly relaxed against the back of her seat. She really couldn't blame him for not telling her. He was right, she would not have been able to handle it at that time. But she could probably handle it now. In fact, Hermione found that she was elated. She had a brother. No longer was she the last of the Granger's.

"Well Severus, it seems you and I each have our share of child ignorance, though yours was considerably greater than mine. What do you suggest we do to remedy that?"

He stared at her in incredulity. She wasn't angry? The dour wizard had expected her to be livid. The fact that she was not, though, gave him some hope, so he spoke. "I know that I would very much like to meet with my children sometime soon. I also wish to be a father to them from here on out."

Hermione noticed his look. He had expected her to lose her temper. Had this conversation taken place several years previously, she would have. Currently, she had a considerably longer fuse on her temper. Raising three rather rambunctious children required her to keep as cool a head as possible in order to maintain at least a modicum of sanity around her.

"That would be quite agreeable. I have neither wish nor intention to keep them from you," she paused for a moment, as if in thought. "When might it be possible for me to meet Alexander?

"He will be returning from the Malfoy's after the evening meal. Draco and Ginevra have a five year old son, Scorpius, that is great friends with Alexander. He slept at the Manor last night. Once he gets back, you may come to my quarters to meet him.

"If you don't mind my asking, where are Sebastian, Lucian and Anthea? I really would like to meet with them," he said, impatience with her growing.

She gave Severus a tentative smile. "I will come down here to meet Alexander this evening then. And our children are, at present, with the headmaster. If you should like, meet us in about half an hour down by the lake so that you might spend the afternoon with them.

"Thank you, Hermione. I would like that very much."

She stood up and began to walk toward the door. Before opening it, she turned toward him and spoke, "I'm just going to fetch them now. We shall see you soon." And then she turned the knob, opened the door, and left with every intention of asking Albus Dumbledore why exactly that pathetic excuse of her former best friend was able to enter Hogwarts that morning. Severus, on the other hand, finally allowed himself to contemplate his previous thoughts about family.

_A/N: Hello, I hope you enjoyed today's segment of this story. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, subscribed, etc. Please do review again. They are always appreciated. Ta._


	9. Chapter Eight

_Disclaimer: Nothing so far is really mine. Not the Harry Potter Universe, not the plot, and not the triplets; only a few of my words and ideas have been added. This story originally belonged to Samira Granger and I have adopted it. It has also been adopted by debjunk with the permission of Samira Granger._

Flowers and Warriors

Chapter Eight

When Hermione asked her employer about the most unwanted presence of Harry Potter that morning, she received a cryptic remark from the mischievously twinkling wizard. He told her not to worry because he had full control of the situation and that it was all a "part of the plan." She had almost snorted in derision at his statement, but somehow managed not to. Instead, she shot him a piercing glare before leaving with her little ones. They would talk more later when she actually had time to argue with him.

Anthea was bouncing and skipping in excitement by her mothers side at the prospect of going down to the lake. Sebastian and Lucian were equally excited and were showing it by running in circles around her and their sister while chasing each other. Normally, Hermione would not allow them to run around like that, but they were just so excited. And also she felt rather guilty for snapping at them that morning and then leaving them with the headmaster for several hours as she tracked down and spoke - using that word rather loosely - to their father.

Their father. The thought of Severus Snape as a father was one she had dreamt about many times when they were together. Those dreams had died not long after she had left. Perhaps now those dreams would come to fruition, at least partially. If he hurt them though, she would kill him. Hermione highly doubted that he would, however. He was one of the best and most honorable men she had ever met.

Hermione sighed internally. She still needed to tell the triplets about the real reason for their little jaunt to the lake. She should have told them earlier, before they had stepped outside. She wasn't normally this disorganized, but with all that had happened that day she was just the slightest bit frazzled. Still, she need to work through it.

The curly haired witch watch as her children enjoyed themselves and smiled. They were so good. She knew that they had been wanting to asked her about what happened at breakfast. Though it now seemed that lessons learned earlier in their lives had taken effect.

On their fourth birthday, Lucian voiced the question she had dreaded hearing ever since they had learned how to talk: where was their daddy? That then was followed by a series of questions from all three that Hermione had been hard pressed to answer.

She eventually answered some of their questions, but her words were, more often than not, vague and just led to even more questions for the ever inquisitive threesome. Over time, they stopped asking her anything about their father. Hermione assumed that they had tired of her non answers. And they had, in fact, tired of their mothers elusiveness. However, they were still determined to get their answers, so they asked Darius whenever Hermione wasn't around to hear.

Darius had answered the majority of their questions to the best of his ability. A few of them, though, he point blank refused to give, such as the name and locations of Severus Snape. He also never exactly told them why they had never met the man. They would have to get the answers for those questions from their mother.

Of course, that morning had been quite informative for the ecstatic trio. After Hermione left them with the headmaster, they bombarded him with question after question about the man they had just learned was their father. Once they had exhausted their extensive supply of queries, Albus told a few little anecdotes about their parents while in school, and by the time his new Arithmancy professor had arrived, he had begun to inform the about all the wonders and differences between wizarding candies and Muggle candies.

There was an unspoken agreement amongst those four about that day. Hermione and Severus were never to know what their children truly discussed with the meddling headmaster. The six year old Snape's didn't have any problem with that; they were used to the secrecy in that regard. Albus had, unknowingly, become their new Darius.

If only Hermione knew what her children were up to behind her back. She wouldn't think that they were so good and innocent anymore, that's for certain. They weren't being patient little angels at all.

If the family walked any further, they would quite possibly be in Severus' line of vision. Temporarily calling a halt to their progress, Hermione gathered her children to her and began to catch them up to speed a bit. Well, the witch actually only told them that Severus was waiting for them down by the lake and that they would all be spending the afternoon with him.

Their excitement was now almost a tangible thing as they got closer and closer to the lakeside where their father was waiting. It was all they could do not to break away from their mother and make a run for it. She would be really upset if they did, and when Hermione was upset, she was _scary._

Within moments the lake shore came into view and with it the dark figure waiting there. He stood, unmoving, waiting for them with a breeze making his roves billow and flow around him. It was almost as if he were frozen, completely statuesque, as he watched them. And as soon as Lucian, Anthea, and Sebastian had spotted him, they finally began to run, not paying any heed to their mother warning them to slow down so that they wouldn't hurt themselves.

0000000000

There were many thoughts rushing through Severus Snape's mind after Hermione had left his office. Chief among them was that he had a family. A family that he actually wanted.

Before Hermione, he had never thought of marrying, much less starting a family with another. Severus had been giving quite a lot of serious thought and consideration about asking the witch to marry him before she up and disappeared. He was going to wait a few months to do so, however, because he wanted to know how their relationship would fare once it became public knowledge. The Potions Master had every intention of proposing after that time, provided it all worked out well.

Once all his initial investigations had turned up nothing and she sent that letter to Albus saying that she didn't want to be found, Severus abandoned the idea. Instead, he put nearly all his thoughts and energy toward raising Alexander. That little boy was the closest thing to family he had until Hermione came back. Now, it seemed that the two families might be merging somewhat.

Of course, nothing would change his relationship with Alexander. He was a son to Severus in all but blood. Not even the presence of three biological children could, or would, change that. But what Severus wanted to know was how all four of them would react to this sudden change in circumstance.

No matter that Severus had already raised a child - predominantly by himself - he was now being barraged by all manner of insecurities about being a father. He wanted to be one yes; there was no question of that. But could he be one? A good one? And would Hermione let him?

She had said that she would not keep them from him. She said that it was agreeable for him to be a father to his children. But what if the amber-eyed witch had lied to him? What if she ran away again? No, Severus didn't really think that. Those were his insecurities talking.

He seriously doubted that Hermione Granger had lost much, if any, of the honor that had been ingrained within her very soul when they had been together and even before that. When she said something, she almost always meant it.

By this time, the brooding man had arrived - quite a few minutes early - at his destination, the lake shore. Severus began to pace while waiting. Hopefully, this action would help him to focus and mentally prepare himself for the upcoming meeting and also enable him to take control of his insecurities and doubtful thoughts. He refused to be unsettled by this!

And yet…what if Severus became his father? Would he? He didn't have the greatest temper and was already very strict and controlling, and somewhat degrading, toward his students. Although, he had lightened up a bit since the war ended, but not overly much; it was necessary after all. But would he be like that with his children? Could he be trusted with them? These were all thoughts he had only briefly considered years ago when he first thought about proposing to Hermione and how that would affect his future.

No, no! It was ridiculous! Absurd even! He was nothing like his father. He would never be anything like the bastard. The wizard point blank refused! Had he not already proved that with Alexander anyway?

Severus had raised the young boy with little issue and doted upon him. Not once had Severus behaved as his own father had, but would the addition of three more children drive him to it? He didn't think it would, just so long as he remained aware of the possibility and took precautions. It helped to know that Hermione was nothing like his mother and would never allow anything to happen to them.

This, however, brought up another question that weighed heavily upon his mind. How much would Hermione allow him into their lives? Would Severus get to be a full-time father, or would he only be a father when it was convenient for the witch?

Severus shook his head as though to dislodge those thoughts. Hermione wasn't like that; he needed to stop worrying so much. It make him insane. Calm. He need to calm down. Breathe. He hadn't gotten this worked up in years, and it wouldn't do him any good now.

Hermione had come back into his life, he found out that he had three children, and revealed to his former lover that she had a younger brother she hadn't known existed. Severus was unsure if that was the happiest day of his life or the most emotionally stressful. Possibly a bit of both. Deep breath. Relax. He needed to be in full control of himself, especially because Hermione's presence had the oddest effect on him. Not to mention he didn't want to scare his children away before they really got a chance to get to know each other.

As Severus turned to pace in the opposite direction, some movement caught his attention. He turned his head toward it before completely freezing. There they were, three small figures each with coal black hair, rushing toward him. The dour wizard stood completely unmoving in shock. Were they really calling for him? Were those truly shouts of 'Daddy'?

They were.

And he was so consumed with shock at their actions and joy and elation at their words that he failed to notice their mother trailing after them.

0000000000

The first one hit, and Severus just managed to brace himself. The second hit, and he staggered. But when the third hit, he finally toppled over with all three of his children clinging to him and actually laughing. Being tackled had seemed to jolt him out of his shocked, frozen state.

Moments later, Hermione arrived at the scene and paused, astonished at the sight before her. All four Snape's were on the ground laughing and happy. Her heart melted, especially for Severus, and all thought of rebuking her little ones flew out of her head. They all looked thrilled, ecstatic, euphoric, elated, what have you.

It was that one instance, that one moment, in time that unlocked something inside, broke something, that she hadn't thought existed. A barrier within her suddenly gave way and bubbled up from deep inside, passed through her throat, and finally burst forth from her mouth in cascades and peals of joyous laughter. Hermione hadn't felt that way in a very long time, not since before she left, such true and unequivocal happiness.

She had hardly laughed and only sometimes smiled before then. The barrier - comprised of her fear of Harry Potter and longing for Severus Snape - held her back from any true happiness. Even when her children were born, which was one of the happiest days of her life, that barrier was there. The witch was so afraid that Harry would find and kill them.

That fear haunted her every waking minute. It was present in her nightmares, paralyzing her as she watched her babies being murdered, unable to save them from the _Chosen One._ And she couldn't bear to lose them, it would kill her. They were her life and the only remaining tangible reminder of the love she had once shared with Severus. Some days, they would be her only reason for living, her sole source of comfort.

Now the barrier had vanished, and Hermione felt free. She was safe. They were all safe. He couldn't get them here, here where Severus was. The only thing that might possibly have tainted that moment was her remorse for denying all of them this for so long, whatever this was. Well, she would enjoy it for now. It was time for each of them to live their lives and not hold back. It was time for Hermione to let go of her fear. And that was just what she was going to do. She was in control of her life from this moment forward, not Harry Potter.

Slowly, she calmed her laughter, but a brilliant smile twisted her lips and uncontrollable mirth was apparent in her amber orbs. "Have you three quite finished assaulting your poor father? He might just become a permanent fixture in the ground if you continue to sit on him like that."

The already wide-eyed expressions of Lucian, Sebastian, and Anthea were now accompanied by gaping mouths as the trio stared at their mother, clearly surprised by her behavior. They had never seen her this happy or laughing so long and with such abandon. The children of Severus Snape already had a pretty good idea as to why this was though.

Why did Mummy almost never laugh was one of the many questions they had asked their cousin, Darius, within the past two years. He had told them that it was mostly because she missed their daddy so much. There were other reasons, but he said that they were much too young to know yet.

Darius didn't care for the idea of telling his younger cousin's that their lives had been threatened before they were even born, and that their mother worried every day that she might lose them. He had absolutely no desire to scare them.

Now that Hermione was around their father, she suddenly seemed incredibly happy. They had heard her laugh before, but never like this. The laughter had completely transformed her, and that shocked the triplets. Their mother seemed to be a different person. What Darius told them must have been true.

Lucian was the first to recover. He stood up and - with a mischievous glint in his eye - tugged on his mother's wrist, hard. Hermione, caught unawares, lost her balance and landed rather gracelessly beside the pile of Snape's. Anthea and Sebastian began to snicker at their brother's antics, knowing exactly what he was trying to do. It was the first part of the plan they and Albus Dumbledore had come up with that morning to get their parents back together.

Quickly, in order to distract the two adults, all three began to fire off question after question, mostly toward Severus, and made it known that they wanted him to play with them. And the now smiling wizard was more than happy to comply with their wishes. Neither Severus nor Hermione had any idea that their children were up to something.

0000000000

A few hours later, Severus tiredly sat down near Hermione, each of them with their eyes on the children. Lucian was skipping rocks across the lake's surface while Sebastian and Anthea were making pyramids out of stones and mud. They sat there for several minutes just watching their little ones, all the while feeling more content than they had in years.

"Hermione," Severus said, breaking the peaceful silence, "I need to know. Just how involved am I allowed to be in their lives?"

She turned toward him slowly and looked him straight in the eye. What was he getting at? Warily she said, "It depends. How involved do you want to be?

"Completely. I've already told you, I want to be a father to them. I meant it, I still mean it, and I will always mean it. But I need to know if you will let me."

Relief flooded through her. For a moment, Hermione had thought that Severus was going to reject them and was trying to find a way to bow out as gracefully as possible despite what he had said in his office that morning. "Of course I will. I meant what I said too."

Hermione almost wanted to be angry with him, but decided against it. He was just being cautious, afraid of being rejected. She really couldn't blame him for it.

Severus was incredibly relieved. After meeting with his children properly, he never wanted to let them go. They were his, a part of him, and he loved them already.

They continued to sit there in silence for awhile longer. Neither of them knew what to say before Hermione stood, unable to stand anymore of the tension filled silence. The sense of peace had worn off while they spoke.

"We have to leave soon. I need to get them all cleaned up before we eat.

"Of course. I need to prepare for Alexander's arrival. Please allow me to escort the four of you to the castle."

Hermione nodded her acquiescence, and the two of them gathered up their triplets and headed toward the castle. Once there, they parted ways. Hermione and Severus knew that they would be seeing each other again quite soon, and neither were entirely sure what to make of it. Although, they were both certain that it was one of the longest days of their lives.

_A/N: Hello everyone. I hoped you liked my longest chapter yet. I would have had it out Wednesday morning, but I've been rather busy taking care of a seven year old with the stomach flu while also trying to recover from a cold myself. Anyway, thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, subscribed, etc. Please continue to do so. Now, I need to go update another one of my stories considering I neglected to do so while I wrote out this chapter. Ta._


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Nothing so far is really mine. Not the Harry Potter Universe, not the plot, and not the triplets; only a few of my words and ideas have been added. This story originally belonged to Samira Granger and I have adopted it. It has also been adopted by debjunk with the permission of Samira Granger.

Flowers and Warriors

Chapter Nine

The dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had always retained the same calm, cool, and mild dampness throughout the entirety of the year, no matter the season. Of course, it was a much welcomed reprieve from the summer heat on those days when being outdoors and in certain parts of the castle unpleasant. It was rumored that Salazar Slytherin himself spent quite a lot of time and magic to ensure that this part of the castle would remain constant for however long Hogwarts stood.

That particular Founder's true reasoning for doing so is unknown, but it has been the cause of much pondering and speculation over the centuries; much as was the location - and possible existence - of his Chamber of Secrets. The most commonly accepted conjecture for the dungeon climate control was that he wished to repel all the undesirables - which was nearly everyone not belonging to his house - gallivanting about the castle as much as possible. It is also thought that this allowed for more privacy for his little snakes to conduct whatever mischief and plotting they desired without openly condoning such things. That way he and his successors would not be implicated should any of Slytherin house be caught.

But, naturally, this atmosphere did not extend to the common room and dormitories of Slytherin's house. Those were relatively comfortable and pleasant, at least to the ones who resided there. In addition, every Slytherin first year was taught the only Warming Charm that worked in that area of the castle. It was, of course, the Parselmouth Founder's own creation, and thus, was only known to those of his house and the headmaster or headmistress.

However, the man currently traversing the Slytherin territory paid no heed to the coolness of his surroundings. It was immaterial, as was the possible reasoning behind it. The head of Slytherin was used to it, after all, and was also quite preoccupied with his thoughts.

Upon arriving at his quarters, Severus Snape wasted little time and promptly Flooed to Malfoy Manor. It was finally time to retrieve Alexander.

Despite the fact that their separation had been of a relatively short duration - five days - Severus had missed the boy, especially because of all that had taken place that day. Of course, he would never admit to being so ridiculously sentimental. Telling Hermione that he had missed her after not having seen the woman in nearly seven years was a completely different matter. At least, that was what he tried to tell himself. He was really getting tired of this foolish weakness whenever he was around her.

The disgruntled wizard impatiently waited for the younger Malfoy couple. Lucius and Narcissa were vacationing in Greece for the summer. The two had been visiting a different country every summer after the war ended and Lucius had been released from Azkaban.

The Ministry had been able to find no proof that Narcissa was a Death Eater or committed any Azkaban-worthy crimes. She had no Dark Mark. And saving the life of Harry Potter also seemed to go a long way toward the redemption of the entire Malfoy family.

Lucius served only a short amount of time in the Wizarding prison after having donated a substantial amount of money to the various reformation efforts and claiming that he had been blackmailed with the lives and well-being of his wife and son should he not have cooperated fully with the self-appointed dark lord.

Because the eldest male Malfoy had also claimed that he had been under the Imperius Curse during the first war, the Wizengamot thought it plausible that he had been blackmailed into Voldemort's service the second time around, though by a narrow margin of votes. However, it was still required that he paid for his crimes, which he did both monetarily and by serving a brief sentence in the wizarding prison, and was to be monitored by the Ministry for the rest of his life. One of the new policies of the post-Voldemort regime was forgiveness. It seemed the majority of citizens were incredibly weary of death and violence and all the messier, darker aspects of life. And massive sentencing of death, the Dementor's Kiss, and Azkaban only served to further remind them of these.

"Ah, Severus, there you are. We were beginning to think that Alexander would be spending another night with us here," remarked Draco Malfoy as he entered the receiving room of the Manor with his wife on his arm. "Not that we would mind though. Shall I call a house elf to get him?"

Severus nodded and then moved forward to greet the couple properly. Once the niceties were dispensed with, he began to inquire after Alexander's behavior.

"He's been wonderful, Severus," stated Ginevra Malfoy with a smile. "Don't worry."

"There was only one minor incident two days ago while he and Scorpius were in the drawing room. They somehow managed to move the sofas together in the middle of the room and were jumping on them and trying to grab one of the house elves that they had managed to float above their heads. _And_ they've both been chastised for it, so there's no need for you to as well. They know not to do so again."

"Nevertheless, I still find it necessary to speak with him about this incident."

All three stood there for a moment in complete silence before Severus decided to break the news to them. "Hermione's back."

"What?" gasped the red-headed woman while her husband looked on with a faint look of surprise upon his face before quickly schooling it into a more appropriate look of polite interest. "What do you mean Hermione's back?"

"As I've just stated, she's back," said Severus, deliberately being vague and obtuse.

"Well yes, we've established that already. But back how, exactly?"

The darker man grinned inwardly. He was actually in quite a good mood after having just spent the afternoon with his children. And when Severus Snape was in a good mood, he usually allowed his natural wit and wicked sense of humor to issue forth. This was generally cause for much frustration and chagrin for those at its mercy. Although, it had rarely been seen in the years that Hermione had been away, so it had mostly been forgotten.

"I believe she arrived at the castle via the Hogwarts Express and from there one of the carriages until she reached the front gate where she then proceeded to walk. At least, that's what I'm guessing she did, but for full details, I suggest you ask the woman herself. I wouldn't be presumptuous enough to claim that that was exactly how she came back without first confirming it as truth."

Poor Ginny Malfoy could only gape at him, having never before experienced Severus Snape while in a good mood. Her husband, however, had and was quite taken aback by it, though only another faint look of surprise quickly passed over his face. This knowledge - beyond anything else - made it clear to him that Hermione Granger was, indeed, back. But as to what, exactly, her being "back" entailed, he was completely unsure, though he could hope for both Severus' and Alexander's sake.

Before any of them could respond further, the voices of the two young boys reached their ears. At that point, it occurred to Ginny that idly standing with her mouth open was not especially dignified. Severus just smirked at the couple before turning toward the door, and Draco briefly wondered why Severus thought it more likely that Hermione arrived by train rather than Apparating before he too turned toward the door. They only had to wait for a moment or two before Scorpius and Alexander came bounding into the room with one of the Malfoy house elves in tow carrying Alexander's shrunken belongings.

"Hi, Dad," said Alexander as he hugged Severus. His greeting was significantly less exuberant than the Snape triplets but not less meaningful, and it made the man grin. Ginny and Draco saw it and shared a knowing glance; Hermione truly must be back because Severus hadn't openly smiled or grinned since she disappeared.

Before the Malfoy's were able to say anything further about Hermione, the older wizard hastily bade farewell to the three and had Alexander do so while also thanking them for their hospitality. Once the whirlwind of goodbyes had ceased, Severus Flooed back to Hogwarts with the boy. He and the youngest Granger needed to have a conversation and prepare for the arrive of Hermione.

He knew that Alexander would be more than thrilled to finally meet the sister he had heard so much about. Severus had been telling the boy about Hermione for as long as he could recall, but he could never understand why he was unable to see her. Now, hopefully, he would find out.

0000000000

Bath time was most dreaded time for both the Snape triplets and their mother. From the time the tap was first turned and the water began to splash against dry porcelain, a veritable cacophony of sounds and noises filled the air and, usually, more than one room. Whinging was the most common of these noises.

The children, of course, were responsible for producing such a nerve-wracking tone, but their mother occasionally want to join in with them, nearly at her wits end. She was surprised that she wasn't yet bald from the sheer amount of frustrated hair-pulling she did while attempting to get her little monsters to bathe.

Hermione had long ago given up on trying to reason with Lucian and Anthea, and Sebastian felt obligated to go along with his siblings despite his more natural inclination to be Mummy's little helper. None of them seemed to truly find bathing necessary. They didn't think that there was anything wrong with the way they smelled. Apparently, the smell - comparable to that of a filthy, and sometimes wet, dog - that normally accompanied children's outdoor play, did not register as any sort of stench within their young minds.

At times, the frustrated mother had been tempted to just allow them to not bathe until they were able to smell themselves, but she could never bring herself to do so. She didn't think that she would be able to withstand such an assault upon her already abused sense of smell.

The irritated witch finally decided to cease all cajoling and nicer attempts and began putting into place the only method that worked well. The youngest child was her first victim.

She needed Lucian to stand still for just a few seconds. And, in order to do so, her primary strategy consisted of pinning him with the infamous Scary Mum Face - a combination of her version of Severus Snape's most potent glare and her mum's own scary face - or sometimes known as The Evil Eye, The Eye, The Face, Scary Face, or The Look. Any, or all three, of her children immediately froze, wide-eyed, whenever _that look_ was turned their way. This pause allowed for Hermione to swoop in and grab the boy before he could even think about getting away, much less actually do so.

Usually, after his mother picked him up, Lucian would give in and grudgingly take his bath. On occasion, though, he would struggle against her, trying to escape. That was when Hermione would turn her wand on the young boy and levitate him into the lavatory. She had once attempted to levitate him straight into his bath with his clothing still on, but that plan had backfired on her; he had enjoyed wringing out his wet sleeves on his mother far too much for her liking.

After Lucian's bath had finished, and the scowling boy was dried off and dressed for bed, Sebastian would take his. Now that one of his siblings had bathed, he no longer felt obligated to not do as Mummy said. And Anthea, never one to be outdone by her younger brothers, would follow.

Once all three were clean and dressed in their pajamas, Hermione was able to call the house elves - assigned to her person, her quarters, and her children - in order to watch her rambunctious trio while she was out. At first, Hogwarts new Arithmancy professor had thought that having three house elves assigned to only the four of them was the just the slightest bit over the top, but that was before she remembered who her children were and what feats of mischief they were capable of getting up to.

While each child was getting his or her bath, Hermione informed them individually that she would be out for the evening with their father. She mentioned nothing of Alexander yet; she would leave that for the next day. The witch knew that, if she did tell them, they would want to go along with her, and she didn't think that bringing those three along while she was going to meet her brother for the very first time would be such a good idea. Furthermore, they would beg and plead with her to go - Anthea had mastered the ability to produce believable crocodile tears at a very early age, Sebastian could produce the most sorrowful puppy eyes ever seen on a child, and Lucian was an expert, for one so young, at guilt tripping - and there was only so much battle with them she felt able to withstand in one day.

Before she made her last minute preparations to leave, Hermione made sure that the triplets were fed. She would have eaten with them had she not lost her appetite to anxiety earlier that day. Once they were finished, she hugged and kissed them good-bye and checked that the house elves had all the necessary information and instructions about the three little Snape's that she could think of.

Finally, it came time for her to leave. She did so with as much courage and aplomb as she could muster. It was time, past time in fact, for her to meet the other Granger.

_A/N: Hello again! I apologize for the incredibly long wait, but much has occurred in the past few months. Anyway, I'm sure you don't wish to hear so much about that. I hope you like this chapter even though it is considerably shorter than I had originally planned, but I found that it would probably work better if I split chapter nine into two chapters rather than having it one very long chapter. So, chapter ten was originally going to be part of chapter nine. As always, thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, subscribed, etc. I'm always very appreciative of it. Until next time!_


End file.
